1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling recording thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which detects that a meeting takes place using a sensor, a microphone and wireless signal information and automatically provides a recording operation in accordance with the meeting and a method for controlling recording thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of technologies, an electronic apparatus, such as a smart phone, includes various sensors, and the technology of measuring a user's behavior using these sensors, detecting a user's circumstances, and automatically providing an appropriate service has been developed.
A related electronic apparatus may automatically detect a user's meeting situation and turn on or off the functions of the electronic apparatus in accordance with the meeting situation. Meanwhile, in order for an electronic apparatus to automatically detect a meeting situation, the electronic apparatus may receive a signal from a pressure sensor attached to a chair in a specific meeting place and determine whether there are people who are actually attending the meeting.